<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Newt's New Favorite Game by IldiDragonheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231878">Newt's New Favorite Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IldiDragonheart/pseuds/IldiDragonheart'>IldiDragonheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ildi's Newt/Tina Collection [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Newt Scamander, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, F/M, Fluff, I can see it, Newt would definitely play that game, Tina worries for him because of it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IldiDragonheart/pseuds/IldiDragonheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently, there's this new game that Newt's been obsessed with.</p><p>Tina found it amusing.</p><p>——</p><p>A little short presenting Newt and his new favorite game: Pokemon GO</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ildi's Newt/Tina Collection [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2283953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Newt's New Favorite Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know Pokemon GO isn't much of a popular thing nowadays (well, in my country at least), but I can totally see Newt running around playing this game.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recently, there's this new game that Newt's been obsessed with.</p><p>Tina found it amusing.</p><p>Knowing her husband of four and a half months, Newton Scamander—in all his life—never paid much attention to video games, saying that "they're just making humans glue their arses on their chairs and eyes to their phones when there's an entire world to explore."</p><p>But for some reason, this new game that he's been obsessing over has made him hyped. And it was a first for Tina since she has never seen Newt, in all the years she'd known him, be ho hyped over a video game.</p><p>Basically, it's a game where people go around catching these alien-like creatures and use them to battle other players. It sort of suits him, seeing that he is a zoologist after all.</p><p>It made Tina happy seeing her husband find a new hobby of some sort, but that thing that annoys her about that game is that it almost always put her husband in near danger. For example, they were walking around town about a week ago and Newt was playing that game when all of a sudden, he exclaimed that there was one of those creatures he needed to catch near them. The problem was that it was on the other side of the road. Newt almost got hit by a car walking towards it, if it weren't for Tina pulling him back by his collar.</p><p>And boy, what a lecture followed after that.</p><p>One afternoon, while Tina was washing the dishes after she and Newt had eaten lunch, Newt went about the house, playing his new favorite video game.</p><p>"Oh!" Newt suddenly gasped behind Tina's back. "There's a rare Pokemon! Don't move!"</p><p>Tina stopped scrubbing a plate momentarily. "What?" she asked incredulously.</p><p>She was about to turn around to look at him when he said, "Just...don't move. I'm gonna catch it."</p><p>Tina, not wanting to spoil Newt's fun, just sighed and returned to washing the dishes. Out of the blue, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and a heavy weight fall on her back.</p><p>"Uh...Newt?"</p><p>And then, abruptly, she felt herself being lifted off her feet and swayed from side to side, making her drop the cup she was rinsing. "Newt! What are you doing?"</p><p>"I caught it!" Newt happily declared, "I caught the cutest Pokemon!"</p><p>Tina scowled, confused. "Newt, honey, what are you-" <em>oh</em>.</p><p>Tina felt her face grow hotter than the Sahara desert. Covering her face with her wet hands, she whined, "Newt, put me down!"</p><p>Newt, however, didn't listen and simply continued to happily sway her from side to side. Tina whined again, asking for him to put her down. Newt did so after a few more seconds, but not releasing his hold on her.</p><p>Tina sighed in relief upon feeling the kitchen floor under her feet. She dried her hands with a towel before turning to her husband. She pouted. "Did you just call me a Pokemon?"</p><p>Newt shrugged. "What?" he asked innocently.</p><p>Tina rolled her eyes fondly at him. "Y'know, darling, " she said, "sometimes I wonder if I actually married a world-famous zoologist or a hyperactive five-year-old."</p><p>Newt laughed. "But you still love me," he grinned, tipping his forehead against hers.</p><p>"Indeed, I do," Tina giggled before leaning in for a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>